


Bandstuck

by Rockercookie (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rockercookie
Summary: A group of friends decide to start their own band in the little suburb known as 'Alternia'. Although they lack fans(among many other things) they are blessed with ambition(forced upon them by their lead vocalist). Will they manage to achieve their dreams and play on the big stage of Beforus or will the personal drama drag them down?Also,who's this mysterious producer that seems to always stick in their buisness?





	

"Oh my GOD, _ERIDAN_!" Vriska snapped, pulling the microphone away from her mouth and throwing the boy she just addressed a murderous look. "This is the _EIGHT_ time today you fuck this up! It's A minor to C major,what's so fucking _difficult_?!"  
"Give me a break Vris, will you? We've been at it for the whole damn morning already,my fingers are hurting." The boy tched and threw her an annoyed look. "I'm going home." With that,he walked over to his guitar case, Vriska hot on his heels.  
"Oh no,you don't!" She grabbed his shoulder and forcefully spun him around. Eridan just batted her hand away,holding his ground.  
"Listen here you schmuck, you will not leave this garage until we get it _RIGHT_!". Her long wild hair occupied all the sphere of vision for Eridan and the last thing he needed right now,when his fingers were so badly aching alongside his back,was someone getting on his nerves. With a frown, he replied:

"Make it right because you lack your left?"

Eridan walked past her, bumping her shoulder painfully with his and replying loud and clear with: "You can't tell me what to do nor you can keep me here, see you losers next week."  
There were a few things that happened in the next several moments: Vriska punched Eridan's back,hard.  
Tavros sat at the drums,dumbly.  
Eridan cried in pain, loud.  
Equius took a picture using flash mode,flashily.

Wait, Equius?

"Hey you! Thought you were just going to get our speakers going and then get lost?! Was I supposed to show you to the door?!" Vriska had Eridan's hands immobilized for the moment as dirty looks seemed to be thrown about carelessly today.  
Equius had no time to respond as Vriska's phone went off, the familiar voice of Dorothy ringing loud and clear. She was fast to answer the call without checking the ID.  
"This is Vriska speaking."  
On the other end,she heard the familiar voice of her manager but also what most considered 'her best friend'.  
" _Thrilled I had the chance to talk to the Serket I am supposed to address the issue at._ "  
"Well if it isn't Kanaya McFussypants, nice to hear you're alive. What about those news?"  
" _Would you rather hear the good news or the interfering ones?_ "  
"Aren't you always fussying and poking and proding? Interfering is kind of your thing,is it not?"  
" _Ah,yes, from your subjective, 'analytical' point of view, I suppose it is yet negative,it is not I whom interferes._ "  
"Then who? Hurry it up Maryam,I ain't got all day! All the irons in the fire,remember?" In the meanwhile,Eridan's hands have been long forgetten as Vriska leaned on one of the cold walls.  
" _How rude of me,this is a rather serious matter. Terezi needs a ride. You shall pick her from the Police Department and in the near future,if I may. She's starting to feel restless..._ "  
Vriska was shocked yet snapped back to reality faster. She had a reputation to maintain in front of this losers,after all.  
"What happened to her?! Is she alright?! Why aren't YOU driving her home??" She had a few more questions to fire but she would overwhelm both herself and Kanaya with them,if she were to keep going.  
" _It seems that she was the cause of an unexpecting,unfortunate accident,she managed to set someone's kitchen on fire. She is not injured,however. A bit disoriented but other than that she is well. I cannot drive our mutual friend back home because I am scheduled to drive one of my own friends,per see. Someone you can't rather suffer._ "  
The next moment she heard where Terezi's current location was,she ditched the band wholeheartedly and fished out her car keys from her jeans' pocket.  
"I'll be there in a few." With a tap on the screen,she ended the call. The good news were all forgotten (what to even say about mentioned?)as she opened her car and took a sit on the driver's seat. Putting the keys into the ignition,she gave a firm roll. The engine was coming to life. She sped off out of the parking lot and to the Police Department.  
Although she was aware of the fact that Terezi was more than capable to take care of herself she couldn't help but worry about her friend. Vriska also felt like it was somewhat her fault,giving that she was the one that damaged Terezi's eyesight to begin with.But then again, this was water under the bridge, uselessly mentioned in this context. She didn't bare any hard feelings towards her childhood friend and Vriska was currently trying to do her best to get there as fast as she could.  
Parking a few meters away from the Institution,Vriska stopped her car and stepped outside of it. After she made sure she locked it,she almost ran to the entrance of the building.  
Of course,inside she was greeted with the sight she expected to see, Terezi grinning while pushing her cane against various objects and people's feet. That little daredevil.  
"Came here to bail you out,loser. Time to go home."  
"Hello to you too,miss blueberry. Thanks for keeping an eye out for me." Vriska knew it was all in good heart but her words still ticked her out.  
"What happened?You look a little burnt" She pressed her friend to confess. Honestly,she was dying for the juicy information. She always had to know everything about everyone because that is just who Vriska is and she currently loves her own person.  
"It wasn't me who burnt...rather,Karkat's kitchen."

**Author's Note:**

> Heya fellow readers~  
> Glad you stumbled upon this lil fic,hope you enjoy it! ;3 (this is a human!stuck,just so y'all now)  
> I will try to post every friday!  
> Have a nice day~


End file.
